The Lonely Dragon
by Erif Volcanic
Summary: Issei has never had a peaceful life. To survive, he had lives alone all his life. Until he suddenly became the slave of a demon. Will this strange woman with red fair will manage to tame the dragon or will it destroy everything to recover his freedom? In this story, I will recreate the series in my own way with a much stronger and serious Issei.


"Damn, I lost again!" The young man rubbed his short blond hair with his hand in despair.

"Hey Hey! What did you expected? You were facing the great Atari Chizu! Of course you would lose!" replied his friend with a victorious smile.

"Great Atari Chizu? Stop joking around... The only great thing about you is your stupidity!"

"Can you help me remember who won the last twenty games, bastard?"

"Who do you call bastard, idiot?"

"You want to play like that?" grumbled Atari. "Hey, Issei! Tell him who is the idiot between us! "

"..."

"Issei?" Repeated the brown head, turning to the third person.

Issei, leaning on a table near the pool table, still not answered. Deeply lost in his thoughts, he continued to stare at the snowflakes falling in the darkness of the night. A glass half full of alcohol was still lagging in his right hand while his left hand had the daunting task of supporting his head. His pensive expression was in contrast with his black jacket, which was worn in a strange way. Indeed, his sleeves were rolled up to the elbows and his collar was raised, hiding a little down his face and his neck.

Concerned about his quiet behavior, Atari approached his silent friend

"Hey, Issei! Are you okay? "He asked, touching his shoulder.

"Hm?" he finally replied, startled by the contact.

"You're sure you are feeling well man, you look weird" Danjuro asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm good." Issei give them a little smile. "By the way, who won the game?"

"I can't believe you ask me that." Atari smiled victoriously. "Nobody can beat me at pool! I'm the king of this game! "

"Pfffff! I'm sure Issei can defeat you with his eyes closed..." muttered the blond.

"Oh yeah?" Retorted his friend. "In this case, I challenge you, Issei!"

Issei give him a mocking look. "I accept with joy, but not now", he said when he saw the blond jump with excitement. "I have important things to do tonight. In fact, I'd better go now" he finally stood up.

"Already?" Sighed Danjuro. "In this case, see you tomorrow, Issei."

"Yeah, so I can demolish you in a pool game and prove to everybody that I'm the best "added Atari with anticipation.

"As you say, Atari, as you say" Issei replied softly with a sad smile, before he finished his drink and move forward the exit. Just before crossing the door, he turned to his two friends and said: "You know, Atari, Danjuro, you're really good friends and I wished you much luck and happiness in your future in your life"

They threw him a questioning look. "Ho, why do you said something like this all of a sudden" asked Atari.

"Yeah", Danjuro continued, "You talking like if we will never see each other again... "

Issei threw them one last smile before retorting "Yeah, you're right. Excuse me, I must be tired ... See you next time guys!"

On this last sentence, he definitely left the room to find himself in the freezing temperatures outside, whatever that did not seem to affect him, even without a coat on. The only light that lit up the darkness of the night came from the moon. Watching it, Issei realized it was full and could not help but to look at it for a few seconds.

Then, when he decided he had enough of the amazing spectacle offered by the star-filled sky, he began to walk to the main square of the city. Hands in pockets, Issei could not prevent a sweet smile to appear on his lips. Like most of the time, a sense of nostalgia settled quietly in him. Feeling that reached its climax when he finally reached his destination.

Even at this time, people were walking in the streets around the main square. Because of the absence of a coat on him in this freezing temperature, he received several interrogators and suspicious looks, but Issei did not care. He seized the moment to launch a long look at all the places to which he attached some importance. When his task was completed, he let out a long sigh.

**[So, did you do everything you had to?]** Asked a deep voice.

For some people, hearing voices is a sign of madness, but for Issei it was something normal and an everyday fact. With a new smile, he said, mentally:

[Let's go!]

After walking out of the central square, Issei headed towards the intense forest that framed the south of the city. In the darkness, it was really hard, even for him, to move without tripping over a root or hitting against a tree. But he finally managed quite easily to move in this natural labyrinth with his reflexes and especially with the help of the low voice inside him. He reached, after an hour of walking, a large clearing lit by the moon's rays. Issei released a sigh before deliberately put himself in the middle of this open area.

[Is he still there?] He asked in his head.

**[No doubt, he followed us. He should attack soon, if you want to know my opinion]**

As predicted, a person suddenly appeared in front of the moon, leaving only glimpsed shadow holding a glow stick in his hands. Then, just as quickly, she propelled her light weapon toward Issei in an incredible speed.

A small explosion erupted at the impact, leaving a big hole in the ground exactly where the young man was a few seconds ago. The shadow lands with flexibility and smile while watching his work.

"Tsk, too easy ..." the person said, amused and proud.

"I was gonna said the same thing!"

Surprised, he turned quickly to the source of the voice, only to see his target on his two legs and intact. Unleashing a curse between his teeth, he took fighting position, making a new spear appear in his hands. This time, Issei was finally able to clearly distinguish the features of his assailant.

He, or rather she, could easily been considered as human, with her long black hair, her brown eyes and her body really similar to the body of a normal woman. In fact, the only difference was the two black wings in her back and the shining spear in her hands.

Then, with an unimaginable speed for a mere human, she jumped towards the brown head, her weapon aimed to kill. When her spear was going to pierce her target, Issei dodged the attack with an amazing simplicity. This did not discourage the winged woman, who continued to attack with many combos. Unfortunately for her, her opponent seemed not too impressed by her fighting skills. He avoided every shot with ease that seriously began to make her doubt on her chance of winning. Then, when Issei though he was sufficiently amused, he pushed the woman back with a kick in her abdomen, ejecting her several meters away.

When she hit the ground, she raised her hand to her stomach, trying in vain to reduce the pain. Throwing a hateful look at the brown head, she realizes she could not defeat him in close combat. He avoided every attack and did not even seem exhausted or worried. Instead, he looked at her with a small provocative smile. Holding herself to not jump on him to put that smile away, she tried to think of a new plan.

"I see you finally understand..." Issei said quietly.

"What do you mean? " the woman sharply questioned.

"You cannot defeat me", he stated with the same smile.

She looked at him a few seconds, stunned. Then, she laughed uncontrollably. Issei watched her, not even trying to take advantage of her moment of weakness. A few moments later, the mysterious woman was finally able to control her emotion and looked directly into Issei's eyes.

"I must admit that you are pretty good, but it does not change anything!" She burst out with an insane smile. "Don't you understand? You are only a mere human! While I am the upper class, which will control the world! Now, let me show you what the Fallen Angels are capable of! OBSERVE THE POWER YOU COULD EVER DREAM OF HAVING! "As she spoke, a giant spear of light began to born in her palms, taking more and more expansion. Then, when it had reached the size of a car, she throws it with all her strength towards Issei, who does not even budge.

At the impact, a giant explosion devastated the place, pushing a cloud of smoke all around. In front of this, the Fallen Angel let her laugh pierces the silence of the night. There was no doubt, she had hit the target. She had seen the brown head getting hit by the spear of light, which could destroy any demon or human without protection.

Her laugh stopped as quickly it had appeared. Indeed, through the thick cloud of dust, a shadow was standing. Her fears were confirmed when the cloud dispersed in the air, leaving, in front of her, Issei in perfect condition.

"It's impossible... I... the spear... " She stammered.

"I must admit that you are stronger than many opponents that I had the misfortune to meet, but cannot defeat me". He replied, a serious look on his face. "Now, let me show you the power that you can never have. In fact, the power that no one else can ever have! "

He slowly raised his left hand towards her and then, in front of her face filled with fear, let his power invade his arm. Now, a red gauntlet with yellow and sharp spikes was covering his hand. A giant green gem adorned the top of the glove and a strange light emanated from it, as if it was alive.

The Fallen Angel does not even attempt to cover her tremors. By the story she had listened about the Great War, she knew exactly what the thing in front of her was. She also knew that she could not beat this guy, who had the power to defeat the gods themselves.

"For an opponent like you, this level should be enough" he informed her. "Farewell, Fallen Angel ..."

A huge red explosion burst into the clearing, which was visible even in the city. From afar, we could only hear the loud noise of the wild and resonant blast, but for those with a better ear, you could also hear the roar of a woman in front of her imminent death.

Issei fell on his back, hands behind his head. He was now hundreds of kilometers from the clearing where he had killed his pursuer. He sighs, thinking of what he had left again. His house, his friends...Well, what he could see as the closest, because he never really had these things since that day... After all, he never stayed in one place long enough to create real connections with a home or people. This was his life, the life of a solitary.

**[Are you okay?]**

Well, almost solitary.

"Yeah", he whispered. "It's not the first time after all... "

Deciding to leave his bitter thoughts aside, he stared at the starry sky with a gentle smile. Of course he was not alone. After all, he did have a friend on whom he could rely on.

"As long we are together, nothing can ever go wrong, right?"

**[I could not say better, parther!]**

Issei took one last look at the moon before getting up.

"Let's go, Ddraig! "


End file.
